Not Ticklish VS The Tickle Monster Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Prince Jocu has been watching someone who's not ticklish. So he decides to change that.


**Another story by guestsurprise!**

 ***Important Message for everyone at the bottom of the story; please read it once you are done reading the story :)**

* * *

Bella was considered a cute, young girl who loved to help people. But she was considered anti-social and definitely kept to herself. But she caught the attention of none other than Jocu himself. He smirked as he let his tails (now combined into one) gently lash his legs.

"What's gotten you so excited?!" Vivo chuckled, now walking in.

"That young one over there." Jocu smiled, pointing into his crystal ball. "She's not ticklish."

"That's unusual. Most humans are ticklish, but then again some are not." Vivo shrugged.

"True, but I can change that." Jocu smirked.

"Jocu! You wouldn't actually do that would you?! Why, she would blush for years to come!" Vivo laughed, now blushing himself.

"Why not? I can't have another human being immune to tickles." Jocu said, running his hands handsomely through his hair.

"But father said don't do that because it could be taken the wrong way!" Vivo said.

"Well….perhaps we can just keep this one between us," Jocu smiled, now chuckling and giving his brother a wink.

"WHAT?! You know he will find out!"

"Not unless a certain yellow and furry loudmouth says something!" Jocu snorted.

"Oh brother!" Vivo huffed, now crossing his arms.

"That's better. Now when she comes back to her room, I will make sure she doesn't see me. It will happen when she is asleep." Jocu replied.

"Wait! So she's going to just wake up and be ticklish the next day?"

"Yes, if all goes well. And you can have the honors of making sure it worked." Jocu smiled, now looking over his shoulder at his brother. "And remember…not one word to anyone!"

"Fine Jocu. I promise." Vivo sighed, but still couldn't contain his excitement.

Jocu smiled and then teleported to Earth where Bella was sleeping. The young girl was fast asleep, but currently had some trouble with nightmares. She was just about to get up and get some water when she felt herself being pinned down to her bed! She couldn't move her arms or legs!

"W-What's going on?!" She squeaked out. Bella knew something was holding her down but she couldn't see or hear anyone. She was just about to call for help when she felt something gently grab her face and press against her lips!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She murmured, feeling the soft yet strong lips against hers. After a few seconds, the mystical force released her and she jumped up in shock.

"What was that?! What's going on?!" She squealed out, now frantically turning around and trying to find the source of what happened! She was only met with a deep and melodic chuckle that rang through the room and soon she felt strong fingers wiggling into her sides!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHt!" She said, now in horror because she has never been ticklish!

"You're right Jocu! That laugh lock did the trick!" A lighter voice chuckled.

Bella let out a scream and tried to run for the door when she felt something lift her off the floor and into some strong arms. She turned and met the handsome and unwinking eyes of Jocu himself.

"Do not be alarmed Bella. We mean you no harm." He smiled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" She ordered, now squirming hard. But she stopped short when Vivo walked over and began rubbing the sides of her face, his gentle hands doing the trick.

"Relax there Bella. It's alright." Vivo soothed, now letting his magic calm her.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Prince Jocu and this is Prince Vivo. You humans refer to us as tickle monsters." Jocu grinned.

"T-tickle monsters?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes, and we had to….enlighten you to our ways." Jocu smiled, now nuzzling her and making her giggle.

"Enlighten?!" She giggled.

"Yes. You see…by you not being ticklish I had to transfer some of my laughter into you. The only way for me to do that was through our laugh lock. For females, it can be a direct contact with the lips. For males, the process is different. They would require a dose of a special mixture and they would have to drink it."

"But why can't females simply drink it too?" Bella asked.

"Because you all don't react to laughter the same as men. The potion would not last for you and we are unsure why that is the case to be honest. For it to have permanent effect on women, you all need direct contact with a tickle monster prince." Jocu responded patiently.

"Wow…that is something. So wait! You actually kissed me?!" Bella asked, her face now turning red in shock. Jocu only smirked and gave her a wink.

"It was actually called a laugh lock in my realm, but you humans call it a kiss." He chuckled.

"I told you that Earth women would take it wrong!" Vivo panicked.

"No I'm fine! I'm just surprised!" She giggled.

"I did not mean to offend you, but that is the primary way I use to help human females become ticklish. It is part of my wonderful occupation," Jocu chuckled, now placing her down.

"W-Well, I am definitely surprised. Thank you all for cheering me up tonight and helping me to wake up from those nightmares," Bella smiled.

"You're most welcome. We will be in touch. Especially now that Jocu has made you ticklish!" Vivo giggled in glee, now tickling her sides quickly and making her laugh. Jocu only grinned and watched the cute sight. He had made another one happy once more!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is the idea I had. RD, I hope you liked it! The remedy for how to get people to be ticklish! lol**

 **To clarify something for everyone: Jocu and his brothers seldom do this because it is typically not necessary since many humans are ticklish. But if someone is not ticklish, they will perform a "laugh lock." It is similar to a kiss, only the sole purpose is for them to lock their lips together so that the tickle monster princes can transfer their magic into the person's body and bloodstream. It is not because it is an affectionate ritual; it is done to make the person feel the wonderful sensation of being ticklish! If the laugh lock is done long enough, the person is permanently ticklish. If the laugh lock is short, the person will only be ticklish temporarily.**

 **To BjuuLord and the others who are asking for requests: I want to clarify that you and none of the others are in no way bothering me at all. You all are never a bother! Please understand that requests are not the issue. I am simply moving slower at this time and unable to fulfill any requests. Again, it is not being a bother; I am simply explaining why I am not taking requests. :)**


End file.
